<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What A Feeling by goldheartedsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078982">What A Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky'>goldheartedsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through The Dark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Coming Untouched, Coming early, Dad Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fireproof verse, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Joe is the best boyfriend (and fiancé) in the history of men, Joe loves Nicky so much it hurts, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Has Anxiety, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nicky’s a little embarrassed about his dry spell, Okay there’s a little plot but it really doesn’t matter, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Are you sure it’s—cazzo, Joe—that it’s okay for Elio to spend the night there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They tumble backwards through the open door of the hotel room, but Joe’s lips never leave Nicky’s once. They’ve been kissing since they got in the elevator, hands wandering under shirts and dipping into waistbands, and he feels out of breath already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been planning this for a month, Nicky,” he pants, dropping their duffel bag by the door and bearing Nicky back toward the bed. “He’s had his overnight stuff there for two days already.” They fall back on the mattress into a mess of limbs, Joe settling in the warm vee of the younger man’s legs. He kisses his way along the sharp angle of Nicky’s jaw to the soft skin along his throat, reveling in the heady moan that slips from his fiancé’s mouth. “It’s just you and me tonight.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through The Dark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What A Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I didn’t want to add any spiciness/porn to Fireproof (rated T for Tenderness) but I wanted these two to get it on at least once, story wise, so here we are!</p><p>This is set just after Joe and Nicky’s surprise engagement party, when they finally managed to sneak away for the night!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you sure it’s—<em>cazzo,</em> Joe—that it’s okay for Elio to spend the night there?”</p><p>They tumble backwards through the open door of the hotel room, but Joe’s lips never leave Nicky’s once. They’ve been kissing since they got in the elevator, hands wandering under shirts and dipping into waistbands, and he feels out of breath already.</p><p>“I’ve been planning this for a month, Nicky,” he pants, dropping their duffel bag by the door and bearing Nicky back toward the bed. “He’s had his overnight stuff there for two days already.” They fall back on the mattress into a mess of limbs, Joe settling in the warm vee of the younger man’s legs. He kisses his way along the sharp angle of Nicky’s jaw to the soft skin along his throat, reveling in the heady moan that slips from his fiancé’s mouth. “It’s just you and me tonight.”</p><p>Nicky’s fingers twist in his curls and his hips cant up against Joe’s stomach needfully. “<em>Dio</em>…” he whines weakly.</p><p>“Just relax,” Joe whispers, sucking a crimson mark before sinking his teeth into the other man’s collarbone. “I know you’re nervous but I’m going to make this the best night ever.”</p><p>Nicky had been honest early-on about the fact that he hadn’t been with anyone since he and Francesca split—a quiet, late night conversation while Elio was sleeping that left a pang in his heart for all the years that his boyfriend had spent alone and a deep crimson flush on Nicky’s face—so Joe is hyperaware of how important tonight is.</p><p>“Can we—Can we just kiss for a little while?” Nicky asks above him, voice so quiet and hesitant that it almost breaks his heart. “Please?”</p><p>Joe surges up, capturing the other man’s lips in a passionate kiss once more. Nicky’s hands caress over the muscles in his back, over his shoulders and neck, and the heat begins to pool in the pit of his stomach before he knows it. Against his hip, Nicky is half-hard already, hips making stuttered little rolls up into Joe’s as his breathing becomes deeper and heavier. After what feels like hours of deep, languid kissing, Joe finally pulls away, in awe of Nicky’s flushed, love-drunk face, and asks, “Are you ready?”</p><p>The small nod he receives is the only reassurance he needs.</p><p>He takes his time, undressing Nicky. Takes his time like his fiancé is a priceless artifact, carefully stripping him out of his shirt and jeans and laving his tongue over every inch of skin Joe can find. By the time he pulls the younger man’s socks off, nipping at the thin skin around Nicky’s ankles, Nicky is writhing on the bed. The hard line of his cock strains at his underwear,wet spot already appearing at the tip. “P-Please,” Nicky pants, head thrown back against the pillow.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asks, rising up on his knees to pull his shirt off in one clean motion. Nicky’s head tilts up and a smirk pulls on Joe’s mouth when he sees the undeniably hungry look in his fiancé’s eyes as they roam across his body. “How do you want tonight to go?”</p><p>The apples of Nicky’s cheeks go pink and the beautiful curve of his mouth presses into a thin line. “I want…I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>Joe leans down and presses a single kiss to the tender spot inside his knee. “Anything else?”</p><p>“No,” Nicky croaks, keening into his touch. “I’m okay with anything you want tonight. I trust you.”</p><p>It takes his breath away sometimes, remembering this is real. Remembering that Nicky loves him and trusts Joe enough to take control of their first time together. He’s truly never felt so fucking blessed in his entire life.</p><p>“So if I wanted to eat you out, that would be okay?” he asks, never breaking eye contact with Nicky. The younger man nods, his flush creeping down his face toward his neck and chest. “And if I wanted to suck your cock while I get you ready?” Nicky’s dick twitches in his underwear as he nods again, more shakily this time. His entire body trembles with anticipation and Joe can’t wait to watch him fall apart. “Okay good, then take off your underwear.”</p><p>He can hear the rustle of fabric against skin as he climbs off the bed and turns his back to Nicky, shuffling out of his jeans and underwear before digging into their bag for the lube. Joe’s heart is racing in his chest but it stops altogether when he faces the bed again, his mouth going dry.</p><p>Nicky is sprawled on the white comforter, one arm pillowed beneath his head, the other thrown lazily across his stomach as if he’s trying not to touch his painfully hard cock from where it curves mere inches from his hand. The hotel room spins and all Joe can do is breathe, “Ya Allah, you look beautiful…”</p><p>“Come here,” Nicky says—<em>pleads,</em> really—and there’s no way Joe can deny him when he sounds like that.</p><p>He crawls up onto the bed, mouthing his way up those perfect, thick thighs and soft stomach until he meets Nicky’s lips. The first touch of skin against skin sends a bolt of lightning through Joe’s veins and a gasp tumbles from his mouth into Nicky’s as the younger man’s hips roll up against his own. He presses their foreheads together, their eyes meeting one more time as he asks, “You’re sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“More than anything.”</p><p>So Joe shuffles back down the bed, lube in hand, and presses a kiss to the warm space where Nicky’s thighs meet his hips. “You’re so fucking perfect, Nicky,” he says, nudging the man’s thighs open with his elbow and clicking open the cap on the lube. Joe squirts a little on the fingertips of one hand, letting it warm while he strokes Nicky with the other. He pays special attention to the foreskin, letting it glide down slowly over the swollen, leaking head. Nicky’s chest heaves in deep, silent breaths as Joe says, “Fuck, it’s been so long, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Nicky nods, biting down hard on his lower lip and flinching slightly as Joe rubs the first slick finger over his hole. His eyes clench tight and Joe pets his free hand up the younger man’s flank gently. He doesn’t push his finger in, not yet, but just gently massages Nicky’s entrance as he murmurs sweet nothings.</p><p>“I’m going to go slow, okay? Get you good and relaxed before I do anything else,” Joe hums—his index finger finally breaching Nicky’s body, just to the first knuckle and no further. Nicky clenches down on him, cock jerking as a drop of precome spills from the head, but doesn’t make any other noise besides his heavy breathing.</p><p>Joe thrusts his finger in and out carefully, making sure to watch for any sign of discomfort on his love’s face, and works his way up to his last knuckle. Nicky’s back arches when his finger curls, a held-back moan dying in the back of his throat as nothing more than a soft whimper.</p><p>The Italian’s thighs tremble as Joe loosens him up, fists clenching in the sheets so tight that his knuckles turn white. “Nicky, do you want another finger?” Joe asks, pausing his motions to press a kiss to Nicky’s quivering abdomen. He gets no answer and repeats the question again. “Nicky, do you want another finger?”</p><p>“Y-Yes…” Nicky gasps, his voice already sounding raw and wrecked as he works his hips down toward Joe’s hand. “Y-Yes…”</p><p>Lube drips down his fingers onto the sheets as Joe slicks them up again and works them into his fiancé. Nicky is so unbearably tight around his fingers and a rush of undeniable lust burns through him when he imagines the other man clenching around his cock. Joe stops petting over Nicky’s stomach and focuses his attention on the beautiful cock in front of him. He traces his thumb up along the underside, relishing how Nicky throbs in his hand, and rolls the foreskin down again. “So beautiful,” Joe whispers, still curling his fingers in and out of Nicky’s hole.</p><p>Nicky is a writhing mess beneath him, hips twitching up into his fist and down onto Joe’s fingers like he can’t decide which he wants more. But he is still painfully silent, mouth and jaw clenched tight like he’s struggling to stay as quiet as possible.</p><p>Joe has a few tricks up his sleeve that are sure to get that to change.</p><p>However, the moment he licks across the slit, closing his mouth over the head of Nicky’s cock, a flood of bitterness spills across his tongue as Nicky suddenly comes in a violent, unexpected shudder.</p><p>Joe swallows what he can as he pulls off in surprise, his right hand slipping free from the younger man’s shaking body. He wipes the back of his mouth with his wrist, chest heaving as he stares down at Nicky in shock. “Did you…Did you just—”</p><p>Nicky’s body trembles as a deep flush appears on his cheeks and ears, turning his entire face crimson. “No…” he pants, eyes still shut tight as he scrubs his hands over his face. “No, no, no…” His legs pull free from beneath Joe as he tries to scramble off the bed, shame flooding off him in waves. “<em>Cazzo,</em> I need to—”</p><p>He wraps a hand around Nicky’s wrist, catching him before he can escape, and Joe’s heart plummets into his stomach when he sees tears in the other man’s eyes. “Shit, Nicky, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”</p><p>At first, Joe thinks Nicky’s going to try and make a break for it again. But Nicky just hangs his head, muffling a sob into his free hand, and shakes his head frantically. Joe pulls him against his chest and Nicky sags into his touch, allowing Joe to pet his hair gently. “I f-fucked up our night,” he stammers, muffled into Joe’s shoulder. “I’m s-sorry.”</p><p>A laugh bubbles out of Joe’s throat before he can even stop it. “Oh, <em>Nicky</em>…” he whispers, kissing the younger man’s temple. “Why do you think you ruined this? Is it because you—”</p><p>“Don’t fucking say it,” Nicky snaps, smacking him on the chest and shoving him away roughly. His face is still burning with embarrassment as he burns a hole into the comforter with his glare. “I haven’t had another person touch me in seven goddamn years, Joe. Of <em>course</em> I’m going to be on a hair trigger.” Nicky’s jaw clenches and a single tear streaks down his cheek. “But it doesn’t mean I need you making fun of me for it.”</p><p>Joe reaches out and pushes a loose piece of hair back from the Italian’s forehead, whispering, “I’m not making fun of you, I swear. I just had no idea you were that close. You were so quiet.”</p><p>“Well, you know what our apartment is like. If I get any time by myself, it’s to jerk off in the shower after Elio’s asleep and I’m terrified at the idea of him hearing me,” Nicky mutters, still unable to look at him. “I don’t know how to let myself go.”</p><p>“How about this,” he says, taking one of Nicky’s hands and kissing his knuckles gently. “You go take a shower, try and relax—maybe jerk off if you need to—and then come out and we can try this again.” Joe kisses his way up the man’s arm before nipping at the still-flushed skin of Nicky’s neck. “You didn’t ruin anything, I promise. We still have a whole night ahead of us, <em>hayati.</em>”</p><p>Nicky makes a face but begrudgingly goes, stalking off towards the bathroom while Joe watches TV.</p><p>There’s some Seinfeld rerun on the channel he finds and Joe is honestly too keyed up to bother changing it. He can’t get the thought of Nicky’s shuddering thighs out of his head, the way he had spilled across Joe’s tongue without even so much as a single audible gasp. Joe knows how hard it is for the other man to let go, to allow himself to get lost in what he really wants, but he really wants this night to be special. Wants it to be memorable.</p><p>After almost twenty minutes of listening to running water, the shower finally cuts off. It’s another five or ten minutes before the door cracks open and Nicky reappears, skin scrubbed pink and damp hair dripping water down the back of his neck. But his blue eyes are soft and needy and dark as they roam over Joe’s still-naked body.</p><p>A smirk pulls on Joe’s mouth as he raises an eyebrow. “Like what you see?”</p><p>Nicky makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and climbs up on the bed, setting his weight on top of Joe. “Mmm, I do,” he purrs, stroking his fingers over Joe’s mouth before kissing him. “So, what’s next in your big plan?”</p><p>Growling playfully against Nicky’s lips, he wraps his arms around the younger man’s back and flips them both over on the bed, pinning Nicky down. He curls his fingers around his fiancé’s soft hips and bends down to suck one of Nicky’s sweet, pink nipples into his mouth. Relishes the soft gasp Nicky lets out, back arching into his mouth. “Well,” Joe hums, nipping at the hardening bud, “I’m going to help you relax and get you ready for me, okay?” He shuffles down the bed, kissing his way down Nicky’s body until his head is between the younger man’s legs. “Just…like…this…”</p><p>Joe noses at the dark, wiry curls at the base of the Italian’s cock and sucks one of Nicky’s testicles into his mouth, the taste of soap and everything <em>Nicky</em> sweet on his swirling tongue. He keeps his eyes on the other man, watching as his pale eyes flutter closed in ecstasy as Nicky lets out a heavy sigh. Joe pulls off with a soft chuckle, his hot breath flooding across Nicky’s skin, and says, “<em>Hayati,</em> you need to make some noise. I need you to tell me what feels good. I need to hear you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Nicky says, hooking a calf over Joe’s shoulder and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Okay, I’ll try.”</p><p>When Joe dives back in, licking a wet strip along Nicky’s perineum, a soft, held-back moan tumbles from the younger man’s mouth. It stokes the flames inside Joe’s veins and he digs his fingers into the soft muscle of Nicky’s ass, spreading him open for better access.</p><p>He laves his tongue over Nicky’s hole, saliva dripping down his chin as he licks across the furled muscle. “Oh <em>Dio,</em>” Nicky whines, fingers twisting in his curls as he rocks up against Joe’s mouth. “J-Joe, please…<em>per favore</em>…” His thighs shake as Joe points his tongue, fucking into him gently. “J-Joe…”</p><p>“Mmm…good?” Joe whispers, pulling off just enough to see Nicky’s flushed chest heaving in desperation. He hears a broken sound of affirmation and buries himself back into the warmth of Nicky’s perfect ass. Saliva drips down his chin as he opens the younger man up further. Joe licks and sucks and goes breathless at the way Nicky relaxes around his tongue.</p><p>He loses time.</p><p>Loses it in the deep, panting moans that his fiancé lets spill as freely as a river over a waterfall. Loses it in the taste of skin and saliva and Nicky, a taste Joe will never be able to get enough of as long as he lives. Loses so much time that Joe doesn’t even realize how long he’s been doing it, how hard he is himself, until Nicky is tugging him up by the back of his head and begging, “Fuck me, <em>please</em> Joe.”</p><p>Joe rolls his hips down against Nicky’s leg, breath stuttering when he finally takes a moment to concentrate on his own pleasure. When he finally gets a chance to fully take in how much he wants this. “Are you sure?” he manages to ask before Nicky drags him into a brutal, biting kiss again. “Okay, okay, just let me—”</p><p>His hands shake a little as he fumbles with the lube, the extent of his own nervousness finally setting in. Joe knows Nicky’s all butterflies and hair triggers but Joe can’t deny his own anxiousness in this. He has to make this good, has to make this last, has to make sure he doesn’t hurt the man he loves more than life itself. So he slicks himself up, wiping the excess from his fingers directly onto Nicky’s twitching hole, and tries not to let himself fall over that edge when the other man lets out a soft moan.</p><p>The first touch of skin against skin is like fireworks and Joe’s mouth falls open with a shaky breath as he drags the head of his cock against Nicky’s ass, lining himself up.</p><p>He drops down to one elbow and brings his face so close to Nicky’s that all he can see is the Italian’s bright blue eyes. It’s like staring into the depths of the ocean and Joe will more than gladly drown if it means it’s the last thing he sees. “Are you ready?” he asks quietly, swallowing back the lump in my throat when Nicky nods and shifts restlessly beneath him. “Okay…just keep breathing, just keep kissing me, and tell me if I need to stop.”</p><p>Joe presses their lips together as his hips inch forward, the ring of muscle almost impossibly tight around the flared head of his cock. Nicky’s hands fly to grasp his back before Joe even manages to push inside him, nails digging hard enough to leave crescent moon-shaped marks in his skin.</p><p>Joe’s stomach plummets into the heat of his groin when Nicky’s rim finally stretches around him with an earth shattering pop. Nicky shakes underneath him, breathing hard and fast through his nose as Joe pushes forward even further, but he never breaks the kiss—not once.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, Joe’s hips are flush against the Italian’s ass, Nicky’s thick thighs tight around his waist.</p><p>“You’re doing so good,” he says breathlessly, finally pulling away from Nicky’s swollen mouth and peppering his flushed face with kisses. The younger man’s face is tight—eyes shut and forehead scrunched—and there are salty tracks of tears seeping back into his temples. Joe presses his lips to the wet skin, murmuring, “You’re <em>so</em> perfect, Nicky. You have no idea how good you feel.”</p><p>They stay just like that, unmoving, for a few minutes until Nicky’s breathing evens and his hips start twitching against him. “Joe…” he whines, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p>“What do you want?” Joe breathes, beginning to roll his hips in short, shallow thrusts. “I need to hear you say it, Nicky.”</p><p>Nicky’s eyes flutter open and all of the bright ocean blue of his irises has been swallowed by his blown-black pupils. His mouth drops open, panting as if he’ll never be able to catch his breath as long as Joe is inside him, and a rattling moan spills across Nicky’s perfect lips as Joe’s hips shift again. “F-Fuck me,” he stammers, clinging to Joe’s shoulders like a lifeline. “Please, I n-need you to fuck me, Joe.”</p><p>Another moan echoes in Nicky’s throat, louder this time, as Joe pulls halfway out and thrusts back in deep and slow. His head falls back, exposing the long line of his throat, and Joe just wants to eat this man alive. He’s never felt love, never felt lust, never felt such overwhelming passion until he met Nicky. And now, Joe has him forever.</p><p>He hikes one of the Italian’s thighs up with a single hand, grips so hard that Joe can feel the muscle dimple beneath his fingertips, and fucks Nicky the way he wants to be fucked.</p><p>The way he deserves to be fucked.</p><p>It sends sparks through his spine down to his toes and Joe’s head spins so badly that he has to kiss Nicky just to keep from floating away. His tongue slips into the other man’s mouth and a moan passes between them—with no indication who it belongs to. The tight heat of Nicky’s body is overwhelming in the best possible way and it feels like flying. Feels like falling. Feels like every single emotion flooding through his body all at once.</p><p>If Joe had to pick a way to die, this would be it.</p><p>Nails dig into his back as Nicky shudders underneath him, whining against his mouth, “Joe, I’m not—I’m not going to last—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Joe pants, feeling the first bead of sweat roll down his spine. “I can stop if you—”</p><p>“No,” he begs, shaking his head. “No, I want you to keep going.” The grind of their bodies echoes on the bedsheets and one of Nicky’s hands flies down to tangle in the fabric as Joe changes the angle of his deep thrusts. The Italian’s face is flushed and his hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat as he stares up at Joe with wide eyes. “I want you to keep going and I want you to come inside me, Joe. Please.”</p><p>Desire rolls through his body like a wildfire and Joe takes a second to catch his breath. He stills his hips, buried in Nicky to the hilt, and whispers, “Are you sure?”</p><p>Nicky nods frantically, wrapping his legs around Joe’s waist and urging his hips forward once more. “Please, it’s all I want, <em>amore mio.</em>” Nicky rocks, clenching around Joe’s cock, and he’s so achingly hard between their stomachs that Joe almost takes pity on him.</p><p>He wraps a hand around the back of the younger man’s neck and pulls Nicky into a heated kiss, his tongue slipping in without any hesitation. Joe kisses his fiancé—still unbelievable that it’s the truth—and rolls his hips up with a sharp snap, making Nicky cry out into his mouth. The pace is brutal, faster, but no less loving. Joe holds Nicky close, never breaking the kiss as the slap of skin against skin mixes with their heavy breathing like ink into water.</p><p>Pulling back just enough to take in the wondrous, lust-heavy look in those bright blue eyes, Joe braces a hand on the headboard and tries to stave off the impending orgasm that’s creeping up into his body like high tide. “Fuck, you feel so good, Nicky,” he groans. “I’ve been wanting this for so long.”</p><p>“How long?” Nicky whines, his breath coming faster and faster. “When did—did you know?”</p><p>“From the moment you first kissed me,” Joe says, kissing his way down the other man’s jaw and neck. He breathes in the warm scent at the hollow of Nicky’s throat and feels his heart flutter. “If it wasn’t—wasn’t for Elio, I would’ve dragged you into my apartment and fucked you like this months ago.” Nicky’s pulse is hammering and he shakes as Joe grabs a fistful of his ass, hitching his hips up closer to his own. “That was the night I knew it was all over for me,” he says, sinking his teeth into tender skin. “That was the night I fell in love with you.”</p><p>A shudder rolls through Nicky’s body, sharper and more violent than before and Joe can feel the cry start underneath his lips before it even reaches the top of Nicky’s throat. He doesn’t stop thrusting—knows Nicky doesn’t want him to—even as he feels his fiancé spill between their bodies.</p><p>It feels like it lasts forever—Nicky’s orgasm. All Joe can do is sit back and watch the gorgeous show of the flushed gasping, trembling thighs, and pulsing cock as the younger man clenches and rides out the waves of pleasure below him.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Nicky begs, his dazed eyes rolling out of his head. “J-Joe, don’t—”</p><p>“I won’t, I won’t,” he grits, burying his face in the Italian’s shoulder and snapping his hips in a grueling pace. Joe can feel his arm beginning to tremble, the muscles in his abs tightening as his own orgasm begins to crest. Every thrust pushes a bright and ringing whimper from Nicky’s throat and it sounds like a melody in his ears.</p><p>“I love you, Joe,” Nicky cries as tears begin to leak out the corners of his eyes again, body shaking in overstimulation. “<em>D-Dio,</em> I—<em>cazzo</em>—I love you s-so much…”</p><p>“I love you too, Nicky,” Joe growls, digging his fingers into every available piece of his fiancé he can get. “You don’t even know.” Heat pools in his stomach and all the air in his lungs rushes from his chest, unable to be replaced. He doesn’t need to breathe though—not when he’s got Nicky’s touch tethering him to earth. Dragging his nose against Nicky’s cheek, Joe presses their lips together in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as he finally tips over the edge of his desire.</p><p>His cock pulses inside Nicky as Joe buries himself deep, a rumbling moan spilling into the younger man’s mouth. His orgasm hits him like a speeding train, leaving him in pieces. Fireworks shoot off in his body and Joe feels a thousand deaths happen all at once. All that matters is this—him and Nicky, together.</p><p>If he knew it would feel like this, Joe would have rented a hotel room for the two of them months ago.</p><p>His thrusts slow into rolling grinds, milking every last drop he can as his breathing evens out. Joe shivers when he feels Nicky’s fingertips brush down the length of his spine as they both finally come to an aching stop.</p><p>Joe doesn’t want to pull away, not even for a second. Especially not when Nicky turns his head slightly and kisses the corner of his mouth with a satisfied hum. He settles his weight on the Italian, finally letting his trembling arms rest, and cracks a single eye open. “Good?” Joe pants, still trying to catch his breath and hoping he gets the answer that he wants.</p><p>Nicky blinks, legs slipping from around his hips, and nods dazedly. “<em>Sì,</em>” he breathes, tangling a hand in Joe’s curls. He makes a disgruntled noise when Joe tries to pull out, dragging him back up against his body. “No, stay.”</p><p>Joe laughs a little, nuzzling against the rough hairs along Nicky’s jaw. “Can’t stay like this forever.”</p><p>“Yes you can.” Nicky sags underneath his weight, like he’s never been more content in his entire life. Joe closes his eyes and allows himself to drift for a moment, reassured by his fiancé’s steady heartbeat against his own. He’s shaken out of that halcyon haze when he hears Nicky ask, “You know what this means?”</p><p>Rolling his head over onto the Italian’s shoulder, Joe murmurs, “What?”</p><p>There’s a quietly wicked look in Nicky’s eyes as a smile cracks on his lips. “It means we’re going to need to get our own bedroom once your lease is up.”</p><p>Joe grins, hands wandering as he dives back in to kiss the love of his life.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>